


Plot? What Plot?

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Ships that pass in the night.





	Plot? What Plot?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Plot? What Plot?

### Plot? What Plot?

#### by Emerald Starburst

  


Title: Plot? What Plot? 

Author: Emerald Starburst 

E-mail: 

Fandoms: X-Files/Law & Order: CI 

Pairing: Fox Mulder/Bobby Goren 

Rating: NC-17 

Series: A prequel to series Time of Your Life. However, the story should stand on it's own. 

Summary: Ships that pass in the night. I'd never written a PWP before, so I just had to do this one. 

Author's notes: // denotes thoughts. 

* * *

Mulder was bored. Stuck in Las Vegas for a two day law enforcement seminar.   
Lucky Scully got to stay in DC with baby William. She claimed it was because he   
had a bad cold. Mulder suspected that she and Skinner wanted to spent some   
quality time together without his knowing. As if! Well, if Scully wanted Walter,   
she had his blessing. But maybe he would make them sweat for a few days just to   
get even with them for sticking him with this damned boring seminar! Reminded of   
the seminar, he sighed to himself.

//Typical boring crap,// he thought, listening to the guest speaker droning on and on about...what the hell was this lecture about? It didn't matter, the idiot didn't know what he was talking about anyway. 

Seeking to keep his mind focused (i.e. stay awake), Mulder scanned the crowded hall for an interesting face. An impromptu, casual profile was always an interesting way to pass the time. 

//Not her. Not her. Not him.// Mulder was beginning to despair of finding anyone. //What the hell did I expect at a Law-Enforcement Seminar on---That's it! 'Effective Liaison Between Branches of Law Enforcement.' Gads, it's a lecture on fairytales!// Mulder chuckled to himself and continued his search for a diverting face. //Not her. Not her...Hello, who do we have here? What's an interesting face like you doing in a place like this?// 

The face that had drawn Mulder's attention was not a handsome one. Not unattractive by any means, but not what people usually associated with a 'pretty face.' The face was round, but not fat. Rugged came to mind. Sturdy. It was only a little after one in the afternoon, but stubble was already evident. //Hm. I bet he has to shave at least twice a day to look 'presentable'//. 

Mulder felt a tingle in his groin at the thought of all that hairiness. //Damn, Mulder, it's not enough that you're bi, you have to develop a hair kink, too!// He shook it off and tried to continue his contemplation. Definitively a cop, not a fed. He wouldn't have the patience to put up with the bull. //Neither do you.// He reminded himself. //But that's another story.// 

Something about the way he carried himself said ex-soldier. Gulf War, maybe? But he wasn't a typical cop. He was rugged, but he was also intelligent. Unlike Mulder, he seemed to be actually getting something from the lecture. So, perhaps even more intelligent than himself? Mulder felt himself getting hard. //Down boy!// 

Mulder had thought he was being subtle, but suddenly the man turned to face him and flashed him a sly smile. Before he could think, he heard the speaker say, "Thank you for your kind attention. It's time for a short break before the next lecture." 

Mulder was getting a coffee to pull himself together. //Damn, how could I be so stupid?// He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and he found himself facing his interesting face. The name tag on his chest read `Bobby'. 

"Mulder," he said, reading the name tag out loud. "No first name?" 

"I never liked it," he replied before thinking. "FBI." 

"NYPD. Are you staying at the hotel?" 

"Yes, I leave for D.C. in the morning." 

`Bobby' leaned forward and whispered, "What room?" 

Heart thudding a mile a minute, Mulder couldn't wait for the session to end. 

Four thirty-five found the two men in Mulder's room. Not a word was said. Bobby smiled that sly smile and proceeded to strip as he made his way to the bed. Shortly, he was sprawled invitingly across the white, hotel sheets. "Well, are you going to join me?" 

Realizing he was still fully dressed, Mulder started taking his clothes off. As he removed them, he took in the sight of the man before him. He was as wonderfully hairy as he had hoped. A bear of a man. //God, he could crush me in his arms without a thought!// 

Bobby's smile widened. "I'm glad you like what you see." Mulder would have found his rapid hard on embarrassing, if the man before him didn't also have one. "It's okay," Bobby assured him. "I like what I see, too." He reached over, took his wallet out of his pants and removed a small, disposable tube of lube and a condom. 

"Boy scout?" 

"I do like to be prepared. Do you catch or pitch?" 

Mulder swallowed. "I like both. You?" 

"I prefer to pitch. Do you mind?" Mulder shook his head. "You seem a little nervous." 

"Well, I have sex about as often as there's a Presidential election." 

"We have to do something about that." He held out a hand in invitation. Mulder climbed onto the bed and into Bobby's arms. He surrendered himself to those strong, powerful arms. 

"Do you kiss?" Bobby asked. 

"Oh, yeah." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he found it enveloped in a deep, sensual kiss. Just as he thought he'd faint from the lack of air, he was released. 

"Good," breathed Bobby. "I love kissing, but not everyone does. So, I always ask first." He ran his hands through Mulder's hair. He lightly kissed his mouth again, and then followed it with a line of kisses down his jaw and into the hollow of his throat. "You smell good." He fingered the scar on his shoulder. "Shot in the line of duty?" 

"Something like that." Mulder didn't think it would be conducive to the mood to admit his partner had shot him. Intentionally. "How about you? Any scars?" 

"None that show." Bobby changed the subject by running his hands down his shoulders and onto his nipples. He used his calloused thumbs to rub the nubs into hard pebbles. Mulder sighed and moaned in pleasure. 

"God, Bobby, you'd better get on with this, or I'm going to come right now!" 

"It really has been too long, hasn't it?" Mulder nodded emphatically. "Just be patient a little longer." 

Bobby moved until he straddled Mulder's hips. He looked down at the man under him. Bobby 'really' liked what he saw. Long, lean swimmer's body. Beautiful hazel eyes. A little boy lost look that most women would kill for, and that he found oddly endearing as well. He knew perfectly well who Mulder was, the conference gossip mill had been buzzing about `Spooky' Mulder and his wild conspiracy theories. Bobby knew he, himself, was rumored to be somewhat peculiar as well, so he was very pleased he'd caught Mulder's eye. 

He grasped Mulder's ankles and rested them on his shoulders. Bobby tore open the lube, squeezed a small amount onto his fingers, and then slowly inserted one digit into Mulder. He was prepared for the slight tensing. "You remember how to do this. Breath through it and try to relax." Mulder nodded and started taking slow, deep breaths. Bobby probed gently and soon Mulder was open and ready. Both men were panting and eager. He saw Mulder was flushed and painfully hard. "Are you ready?" 

"God, yes, please!" 

Bobby opened the condom and rolled it onto his penis. He squeezed out the rest of the lube and anointed himself with it. Slowly, carefully, Bobby sheathed himself inside Mulder's body. Bobby's cock was enveloped in a hot, tight channel that was sending him straight into sensual ecstacy. As tempting as it was to lose himself in it, Bobby forced himself to think of Mulder. He rocked his hips and aimed for his partner's prostate. When he was completely inside he heard Mulder cry out, "Bobby!" with that expression of pleasure and pain that could mean only that he had succeeded. He grasped Mulder's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Groans and cries echoed in their ears, neither could keep track of who uttered what sound. After an eternity, Bobby cried out his orgasm. Mulder followed a moment later. 

Exhausted, sticky and sated, the men curled up together under the sheets. "Um," Said Mulder, "do you do encores?" 

Bobby smiled. "Maybe in the morning." He kissed Mulder's sweaty brow and caressed his hair. "So, do I get the talk now?" 

"Talk?" 

"Oh, Mulder, I have heard of you and your reputation. Aren't you going to enlighten me about the shadow government plotting and conspiring to destroy the American way of life as we know it?" 

Mulder stretched luxuriously and rubbed his body against Bobby's delightfully muscular one. 

"Plot? What plot?" 

End   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Emerald Starburst


End file.
